Many machines or implements have active members that interact with plants, such as grass or various crops. Such machines or implements pivotably support float arms or other support assemblies that support the active members above the underlying terrain. For example, many agricultural machines, such as combine harvesters and hay mowing machines include float arms or other support assemblies that support an active member, in the form of a cutter bar and reciprocating knife, above the underlying terrain as the reciprocating knife severs and separates crops from their growing medium.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.